


honor

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked about Sebastian Smythe, Devon Warbler would say it’d be an honor to work with someone who had that much success in the span of only a few months. But when you asked Blaine, he’d tell you that Sebastian made him sort of uneasy. Pornstar!seblaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	honor

The first time Blaine Anderson met Sebastian Smythe his name had been Devon Warbler, and they met each other at an after party of the [Gay](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GayVN_Awards)VN Awards, where Sebastian had won  ‘Best Newcomer of 2017’. Blaine had been nominated too, but everyone knew that handsome, tall, built Sebastian Smythe would blow everyone out of the water – sometimes literally. Blaine hadn’t been set on winning, knowing that only after a few movies – which admittedly brought in his company more than any other newcomer this year – he shouldn’t be set on winning every award he was nominated for. But he still couldn’t shake the jealousy when he saw Sebastian accepting his award on the stage, smiling and thanking his co-workers and boss for the amazing year he had.

Blaine had been following Sebastian’s sky rocketing career since his first movie, a low budget production that was only saved by how good Sebastian had been at giving head and fucking his partner into oblivion. He had jumped from company from company after that, never signing a long lasting contract and just working there where they would give him the most money, something that was way too risky for Blaine.  He liked the safety net he had where he worked, knowing that while he wouldn’t work with the most famous actors he had a job he could live from and even enjoy. Porn hadn’t been his first choice, but after trying it out he had decided that it wasn’t that bad after all.

When asked about Sebastian Smythe, Devon Warbler would say it’d be an honor to work with someone who had that much success in the span of only a few months. But when you asked Blaine, he’d tell you that Sebastian made him sort of uneasy.

First of all the man hadn’t even changed his name. In one of his first printed magazines he was asked about it, and his answer had been that his name was hot enough for porn without having to change something. Also, he didn’t have to hide anything about his past anyway. Blaine had thought it was stupid, and that friends and family of Sebastian would know about his job instantly, if not from searching the web then from people who would find their phone number and tell them. That was why he had changed his name to something that seemed random, but still held meaning to him in some way. Besides, many actors used their middle name to have a little more privacy, and it helped Blaine to slip into his ‘pornstar mentality’ when the guy behind him moaned ‘Devon’ instead of ‘Blaine’.

The second reason was the flirting. Sebastian was always seen talking to some other actor; smooth talking them no matter if they were gay or straight, female or male. He even tried chatting up Blaine at that after party, probably trying to make Blaine admit that he was jealous about losing the category to someone as obnoxious as Sebastian. No matter why Sebastian started talking to him, Blaine was still flushed at the end of it, surprised by how… _nice_ he had actually been if you ignored the countless innuendos about how good Blaine was at taking something up his ass. Sebastian had admitted to watching Blaine’s videos, complimenting him on his body and saying that, actually, Blaine should have won because being a bottom and looking sexy was way harder than being a top.

“I’d love to combine out talents one day and show all gay men what they were missing out by not fucking you,” Sebastian had whispered, standing close to Blaine, his lips almost touching his ear. “You’re really one of a kind, Devon Warbler,” he had said before winking and walking away to talk up some other guy. Yes, Blaine Anderson deemed, Sebastian was someone to stay away from. No, Devon Warbler said; he could be your springboard to success.

 

It had taken exactly two months to get them together in a scene. Blaine had faked being sick the first time they were scheduled together, too nervous to even get out of bed and call in sick. He knew that it would most likely get him fired, and if not his boss would scream at him for not showing up and having to find a replacement in the span of twenty minutes. But at least he still had his job.

“Devon Warbler,” Sebastian voice jerked him out of his thoughts, making the shorter man look up at him. “What an honor to meet you again.” They shook hands, and Blaine thought it was kind of silly to be this formal when in a few minutes he would be on his knees for Sebastian, getting his ass pounded mercilessly while having to moan about how great and big Sebastian’s cock was.

“Great to meet you again, too,” he answered instead.

While Blaine was showering and stretching himself his nerves settled slowly. He knew how to do this, and just because he did it with a man who could get him flustered by just looking at him didn’t mean he wouldn’t do awesome today. It was his job and he was a professional, and he had to keep his cool all the way through the scene, until he could be in this shower again with Sebastian out of his mind.

 

All in all the filming had been an… experience. Sebastian had been amazing, and Blaine suddenly knew why everyone was in such a frenzy about the top – his cock felt amazing, and he knew exactly how to push all of Blaine’s buttons to the point where Blaine had to save word during the filming so he wouldn’t come too soon. Sebastian had grinned at him the whole time Blaine was trying to cool down, not making it easier for him to get away from the edge.

As Blaine stepped out of the shower and put his clothes back on the door to the room opened, and in stepped Sebastian already cleaned and showered, his jeans showing off how long his legs were. Blaine couldn’t avert his gaze, holding his shirt in his hand while Sebastian walked towards him and sat on the couch, just watching Blaine. Blaine’s face heated up, knowing he must have stared at Sebastian for a while and he hurriedly put on the rest of his clothes before turning around to Sebastian.

“What?” He asked, at loss as to why Sebastian would wait around for him. They didn’t need to film any behind the scenes stuff or interview, so Blaine just figured they would get dressed and go home, enjoy the rest of the day.

“What’s your real name?” Sebastian asked.

“What?” Blaine asked again. Of course people had asked for his real name before, reporters who wanted to find juicy details about his privet life that Blaine liked to keep away from the public. But never had a co-worker asked for his real name, since most of them knew that holding back some information was only good for their career.

“Well, I don’t think Devon Warbler is your real name,” Sebastian replied, that self-loving in his face again. “Do you have a dark past, Devon Warbler? Do you not want people to find out about your precious childhood?”

Blaine scoffed and turned around, gathering his stuff so he could escape Sebastian’s wandering eyes. He shouldn’t feel so flustered – this man had had sex with him a few minutes ago, had licked his hole and told him how ‘fucking great’ he was at sucking cock.

“It’s Blaine,” he whispered, not knowing himself why he trusted Sebastian of all sorts. Maybe it was because Sebastian seemed actually interested in him. Maybe it was because Sebastian had kissed him on camera, and not the overplayed tongue-showing porn kiss, but a _real_ kiss, close mouthed and strangely intimate.

“Blaine Warbler?” Sebastian asked, standing up and stepping behind Blaine.

“Anderson.”

“Anderson,” Sebastian repeated, putting his hands on Blaine’s hips. “Blaine Anderson, would you give me the honor of going out for coffee with me?”

 

Reporters quickly caught onto Sebastian’s and Blaine’s blossoming relationships after their first movie was released. There were questions everywhere Blaine went, asking about his friendship with Sebastian and if there was more than just co-workers liking each other. Blaine denied any relationship rumors at first, telling that they were just friends who just happen to have sex with each other for money. It was their job, so people shouldn’t read too much into it even if there were more videos of them together than Blaine had done with any other actor.

He stopped denying the day Sebastian had shown up at his apartment with coffee, kissing him and asking him to be his boyfriend. Blaine, who had been crushing at Sebastian since he first talked to him at the [Gay](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GayVN_Awards)VN Awards, said yes – of course.

 

“Rumor has it that you two have been going out since your first movie. True or false?” The reporter sat in front of Blaine and Sebastian, their hands intertwined and matching smiles on their faces.

“So false,” Blaine laughed.

“He even skipped the first time we were scheduled to film together,” Sebastian said, poking Blaine’s side and making the shorter man yelp.

“Why is that?” The reporter laughed, her white teeth way too pretty to be natural. Blaine wondered how much money she would get for this interview.

“I was just… nervous,” He answered, holding Sebastian’s hands again so his boyfriend couldn’t distract him anymore. “We talked the [Gay](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GayVN_Awards)VN Awards and he complimented me and I liked how he made me feel. I didn’t want to destroy the image I had about him.”

“But everything turned out okay?” She asks, smiling at their intertwined hands.

“Everything turned out perfect,” Blaine whispered, smiling at Sebastian and leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. 


End file.
